I Will Follow You
by melody425
Summary: I had a dream in which Sarah was seeing Jareth again for the first time in ten years since Labyrinth. It was a lovely dream until the end, which unfortunately seemed to foreshadow David Bowie's death, only two days later. I have also taken inspiration for my story from the Genesis song, 'Follow You Follow Me'. This is my tribute to David Bowie. I do not own the movie or the song.


Sarah sat up in a start. She was breathing heavily. She moved her left hand over her heart to try and calm her breathing. As she did so, the dream she had just awoken from came flashing back before her eyes. A man she hadn't thought about in years had filled her dream. A man that she had at the age of twenty decided was just a figment of her imagination. From the age of fifteen she had longed to dream of him, had longed to go back to the magical world she had discovered, but she had never until now. At the age of twenty-four Sarah had finally fulfilled the wish she had once let go.

 _Stay with me,_

 _My love I hope you'll always be_

 _Right here by my side if ever I needed you_

 _Oh my love_

It had started out as a lovely dream. Taking in her surroundings, she realized that she was back in the Labyrinth, but it was not the deserted and dusty Labyrinth she had remembered. This Labyrinth was full of colour and life. It seemed more like a market now. People milling about, socializing, selling their wares. Sarah took it all in, delighting in the crowd's happy energy when she first spotted him. Why was he working at a vegetable stand? It seemed like an odd job for him, but Sarah was sure it was him as he was still sporting his trademark hair and his tight yet somehow also flowing clothing. It looked like he hadn't aged at all. She felt she still looked the same: long, straight dark hair, slender frame, same comfortable clothing style, only a little make-up. She had matured though, not only in looks, but also of mind.

Sarah was about to approach to him, but then stopped suddenly in her tracks. What if he didn't remember her? It had been almost ten years since she had run his Labyrinth and she had no idea how many people had also run it since. Feeling magnetized towards him though, she kept moving forward until she was almost right beside him.

Plucking up courage from within, she asked tentatively, "Jareth?" When he turned at the sound of his name, her confidence grew. "You may not remember me, but I'm Sarah. I ran your Labyrinth about ten years ago..."

Jareth's eyes recognized her as soon as he saw her face, but he couldn't believe it. "Sarah?" he asked incredulously.

She simply smiled at him and shrugged. She saw the smile in his eyes first which then revealed itself in his lips. Without saying anymore he closed the gap between them and enveloped her in a strong embrace.

 _In your arms,_

 _I feel so safe and so secure_

 _Everyday is such a perfect day to spend_

 _Alone with you_

They spent the day wandering around the market and talking. They reminisced about her time in his Labyrinth and how much things had changed. Sarah shared what she was doing with her life and he explained how his had hardly changed.

One thing that had definitely changed between them though was their boundaries. Jareth couldn't keep his hands off of her, afraid if he broke contact, she would disappear. So, at times he held her hand or put his arm around her shoulders. When they sat on a bench near a fruit stand, he held her close, the sides of their bodies in full contact with each other. And surprisingly, Sarah didn't seem to mind. She had grown comfortable with the Goblin King and although reminiscing about her time in the Labyrinth brought back some painful memories, it also brought back memories, like the dance they shared, a memory that Sarah now felt she better understood.

 _I will follow you, will you follow me_

 _All the days and nights that we know will be_

 _I will stay with you, will you stay with me_

 _Just one single tear in each passing year_

Sarah did not know how much time had passed while they were chatting and walking around. She didn't even think about time until Jareth said he had to go somewhere.

"Can I come with you?" she asked immediately. Her eyes eager and her grip on his arm tight.

Jareth held his breath for a moment before he said, "Alright, yes, you can come with me."

He led Sarah to a building that didn't seem as happy as the market. Everyone in the building looked sad. It didn't take Sarah long to realize that they were in a hospital.

"Why are we here?" she asked nervously, looking directly into Jareth's eyes.

"I need to be here Sarah, I am not well." he explained, as he went and sat down on a bed.

Sarah went and sat on the bed right next to his and took his hand. "I don't understand," was all she felt she could say.

Jareth sighed and rubbed his thumb across her hand as he laid down on the bed. Sarah mirrored his actions, a look of intense worry in her eyes.

"Well," he began slowly, "I live here now, I'm dying."

That's when Sarah's world went black and she had sat up in bed. Her dream had turned into nightmare. She still had her hand over her heart and also realized that she had begun crying as she relived her dream.

Sobbing into her blankets, Sarah whispered a plea that she wished would be heard, but she knew it wouldn't. "Oh, Goblin King, Goblin King, be here with me right now."

A moment later she felt a cool breeze float over her skin from her window and heard the rustling of feathers. She felt him before she even saw him, feeling his warm, protective arms wrap around her. He comforted her sobbing body and gently rocked her back and forth while repeating, "I'm here".

 _With the dark,_

 _I see so very clearly now_

 _All my fears are drifting by me so slowly now_

 _Fading away_

When she managed to stop her tears, Sarah turned around to look at him, to make sure he was real, and not just a figment of her imagination. She reached out and touched his shoulder and then his cheek. He gently moved her hand from his cheek to his lips and gave the center of her palm a tender kiss.

"Jareth..." she began shakily, "I had a terrible dream. It had started out lovely, but then turned into a nightmare. I dreamed that you were dying. Please tell me that's not true."

"Shhh...no dear, do not worry, it's not," he replied in a soothing tone.

Sarah's shoulders relaxed, like a heavy weight was being lifted off of them, but her eyes still held her worried stare. "But why haven't you come to see me before now? It's been so long. I was starting to think that I had been crazy and had just made you up in a dream."

Jareth couldn't resist himself. He laid a soft kiss in the middle of her forehead. He felt guilty for causing her worry. "I can only come if I am called and you have never called me before now. I have been watching you though and you seem to be doing well, so I didn't think you wanted me."

"I didn't think I did, but then I found myself craving your presence. I just didn't know how to reach you." She sighed, tucking her head under his chin.

 _I can say_

 _The night is long but you are there_

 _Close at hand I'm better for the smile you give_

 _And while I live_

Jareth smoothed her hair with a light touch of his hand. They sat there in silence for a few moments, just enjoying being in the warmth of one another, until Sarah broke the silence with a question.

"What does this mean?"

"What is your question?" Asked Jareth, unsure of where her mind was going.

"I have you with me now, but for how long? Do you have to go? Will you be able to come back? Do I have to follow you?" Her mind was whirling with so many questions.

Jareth took Sarah by the shoulders and held her out away from him so that he could look at her eyes. "I will be here whenever you need me. I can come and visit you here whenever you would like and you are also welcome to visit me in the Labyrinth...if you wish." He was worried about adding that last part. He didn't want to rush things and push her farther away. He waited for her reaction, but Sarah simply just smiled.

 _I will follow you, will you follow me_

 _All the days and nights that we know will be_

 _I will stay with you, will you stay with me_

 _Just one single tear in each passing year there will be_

Sarah's tears of sadness had turned into tears of joy. A wish, a hope, a dream, she thought was lost had been found and not only had it been found, but she now knew she could keep it.

 _I will follow you, I will follow you_


End file.
